


The Cat Cafe

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cat Man Kite, Cat cafe AU, Cats, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Short Story, Shy Pitou, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Even though Pitou had left Kite's table and began to serve others, she still had a close eye on him - not his tea, not the cat, but him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Neferpitou is portrayed as a female in this work. I understand their gender is canonically unknown, but "she/her" pronouns are used instead of "them/they" to make this less confusing. Thank you for understanding!

Kite had stopped for a drink at a local cat cafe on the way home from his long expedition - he loved nothing more than a warm, snuggly cat and a cup of hot tea to finish the day off. 

A beautiful waitress had greeted him with a bright smile and handed him a menu. "Hello~!" Her nametag read Pitou. "Most of our cats are asleep, I'm afraid, but you are still more than welcome to try our new chocolate crepe cake."

Kite looked over their wide selection of sweet treats and hot beverages - the cake had looked deliciously inviting, but he had already decided to order his usual. "Thank you, but I think I'll just have a cup of oolong tea,” he smiled back.

"Of course. Please sit down anywhere you'd like."

The cafe wasn't too overwhelmingly busy, which was pretty rare. There were only three people along with Kite in the dining area, while a couple of children were over at the playpen area petting and scratching the few cats that were actually still conscious. The ones that had been sleeping were all nestled together into one large furball; Kite couldn't help but smile at them.

"They're cute, yeah?" Pitou handed Kite a cute cat printed cup of his hot tea and a complimentary matching napkin. 

"Precious. Cats are very amicable creatures.” Kite then directed his smile towards Pitou, a smile that almost made her melt. “You must enjoy a job like this."

"I really do! How is your tea?"

"It’s delightful. Thank you, Pitou."

Pitou blushed faintly from the simple compliment. Kite was very handsome, was polite, loved cats... he met all of Pitou's standards, and she had already fell hard for him. It’s just another one of my silly crushes, she thought…

“Everything alright?” Kite couldn’t help but notice from out of the corner of his eye, that she had completely frozen in place.

“Ah… I’m sorry!” she only blushed even harder after she realized how long she’d been staring at him, like a child who just discovered something knew. She had to have looked real stupid just then. Scrambling for an explanation, she sputtered out, “Uh, um, would you like for me to bring you a cat? Or do you want to finish your tea first?” She began to twiddle her thumbs; ugh, how could a human being be this handsome?

“I’d love to sit with a cat. I just came back from a long trip, so I hope you don’t mind that I’m going to stay here and unwind for a little bit.”

“No, of course not! I’ll be right back!” 

A man as gorgeous as that had to have been extremely successful and already married, so she tried not to get too involved with him.

"Mew!! Mew! Mew!"

"Ohh, look who's finally awake..." Pitou carefully picked up a fat cat with a beautiful black coat. It had just taken it’s nap and seemed very energetic. 

Kite overheard its loud voice and watched in amusement as his waitress cradled - or tried to, at least - a wild furball in her arms like a baby.

"Umm, this is Simon!" He had giant yellow eyes, almost like marbles. "He's actually calmer than this... he just doesn't like me."

"I highly doubt that," Kite relieved Pitou by taking Simon in his arms. "Hello, Simon."

As if on cue, Simon calmed down, and sat in Kite's lap as if he were his owner.

"Do you see that?" she pouted. "I hate you, Simon."

"I'm sure it's only because he's more comfortable around you," Kite said, and almost like a child on Christmas, observed the furry creature.

"You think so?"

"Cats really don't know any better."

"I kind of figured that." Pitou immediately recalled all of the trouble she's had with Simon. "You know a lot about cats?"

"I'm a biologist, so I know some things."

Not only was he handsome, polite and loved cats, he was smart too. It was almost unfair. ”I have to go back to the kitchen. Do you want more tea?"

"No, thank you." Kite gently stroked Simon's hairy chin, and he began to purr loudly. 

Even though Pitou had left Kite's table and began to serve others, she still had a close eye on him - not his tea, not the cat, but him. He talked to Simon as if he were a real person, and it was almost as if he had actually been listening, meowing in response to what he says.  
Pitou went back out to take another order, and on the way back to the kitchen she had awkwardly stumbled around Kite's table. "Um... you're a biologist. What is your name?"

"I'm Kite."

"It was great meeting you, Kite. I hope we see you again."

"Of course. I've really taken a liking to Simon. He's quite unique."

Pitou stood silent. The cafe had been rather quiet, just the two of them talking and only a few people murmuring to each other, and of course the cats wailing for attention. 

"I'd like to have tea with you some day." Pitou nervously blurted out; almost like it had just happened at random, her face nearly turning scarlet. "Umm! Sorry, only if it's alright." 

"Here?" 

"Y-Yeah, when I'm actually off. Then I could show you more of our cats."

"I'd like that, actually."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh?... Thank you, so much. Here's your receipt. I should... really get back to work."

Pitou made her way back to the kitchen, feeling like her face could erupt in flames."Why the hell did I do that?!" she flat out yelled, everyone in the kitchen noticing her obvious distress. It was best for them to say nothing; for this was actually a common thing with her.

She peeked out the kitchen door occasionally to see if Kite had gone. 

There was cash on the table with the now empty chair, and Simon was back in the playpen area looking for new human friends. She worried that Kite may have left her a lousy tip for awkwardly trying to ask him out; if it hadn't been for the adorable cats, she would have stopped serving tables here long ago.

Kite had actually left a pretty decent tip - five dollars - and Pitou's heart nearly stopped in her chest when she noticed handwriting on the receipt.

"Call me this weekend and we can arrange a time and day for tea. Please don't text me though, I don't really know how to do all of that yet. Give Simon lots of love. Kite" 

Underneath was his cellular number.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for bad summaries and titles LMAO i feel like this turned out boring? idk i tried to make it cute. i love pitokai so much but i hate how it's hard to write.


End file.
